The present invention relates to a process for production of methyl methacrylate or derivatives thereof from 2-butanone by the use of a novel enzyme catalysed process, and polymers and copolymers produced therefrom.
Methacrylic acid (MAA) and its methyl ester, methyl methacrylate (MMA) are important monomers in the chemical industry. Their main application is in the production of plastics for various applications. The most significant polymerisation application is the casting, moulding or extrusion of polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) to produce high optical clarity plastics. In addition, many copolymers are used, important copolymers are copolymers of methyl methacrylate with α-methyl styrene, ethyl acrylate and butyl acrylate. Furthermore, by a simple transesterification reaction, MMA may be converted to other esters such as butyl methacrylate, lauryl methacrylate etc.
Currently MMA (and MAA) is produced by a number, of chemical procedures, one of which is the successful ‘Alpha process’ whereby MMA is obtained from the ester methyl propionate by anhydrous reaction with formaldehyde. In the Alpha process, the methyl propionate is produced by the carbonylation of ethylene. This ethylene feedstock is derived from fossil fuels. Recently, it has become desirable to also source sustainable biomass feedstocks for the chemical industry. Accordingly, an alternative biomass source for methyl propionate for use in the alpha process would be advantageous.